


The Spear Of Celaeno

by Agent_Starfire



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Starfire/pseuds/Agent_Starfire
Summary: After a having an argument with her brother Donald, Della's plan to steal the Spear Of Selene is foiled by her friend Captain Celaeno, who steals the rocket ship first, in a desperate attempt to keep the family together. More chapters will be added soon. (This is a crossover, Alternative World that I'm still working on. Suggestions are appreciated. I own nothing but the story.)





	1. What Happened.

"It was just before you were hatched. Me, Uncle Scrooge and Donald had been on several adventures with Celaeno by now, and we had grown close." Della said, looking at the large, pure crystal cutlass laying on the table. "We knew everything there was to flying, so I asked her to help me design a spaceship."

-Flashback-

"I want to give my boys the stars!" Della said.

"And that, you can do if we work together! We know everything about flying!" Celaeno answered. "I am so excited that you will be a mother soon!"

"Exactly why I want to do this now!"

"Then why are we standing here gabbin?!" Celaeno said spinning Della in a circle. "I'll help you with the blueprints and we will have the best rocket ship yet!"

-End Flashback-

Della sighed. "However...Donald and I got into a fight.."

"And then..." Scrooge said his voice trailing off.

-Flashback 2-

"YOU CAN'T GO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" snapped Donald.

"I AM GOING TO DO THIS DONALD! I WANT TO GIVE MY BOYS THE STARS!" Della bit back.

"Ugh, fighting again." Celaeno muttered as she walked to to Scrooge, who was wanting by the door. "Scrooge, Della and I made the blueprints. They are ready."

"Excellent lass." Scrooge said, taking them. "But don't tell Della, this is a surpirse for her!"

"I promise!" Celaeno said taking off her hat for a moment. She and Scrooge shared a smirk, then split paths for awhile.

-End flashback 2-

Scrooge looked at the cutlass. "Celaeno was true to her word as a captain would be. Yet Della found out..."

-Flashback 3-

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" Della snapped.

"CAN TO! YOU HAVE EGGS TO CARE FOR!" Donald yelled.

"I AM TEST FLYING THE SPEAR OF SELENE TONIGHT!"

"I WON'T LET YOU"

Celaeno's pointy ears bent down as she backed away from the closed doors. At first, she was frightened, and unsure what to do, when suddenly, she had an idea. She threw a leather satchel, filled with supplies on her back and picked up a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Della.

"Della,

I've taken the Spear Of Selene.

Forgive me,

Celaeno"

Celaeno place the note on the door and then turned, running outside. Her braced foot hurt slightly, but she hurried on, her ememrald peg leg clinking...

Just as Della stormed out to steal the Spere Of Selene, she saw the note on the ground. She picked up and and read it, just as the sound of the rocket blasting off echoed throughout the building. Della was terrified and unsure what to do. "UNCLE SCROOOOOGEE!" she yelled.

Scrooge woke with a start and he fell of the couch, running to Della. "WHAT IS IT LASS!?" he said, straightening his hat. Della was almost hysterical. "CELAENO TOOK THE ROCKET BECAUSE DONALD AND I WERE FIGHTING UNCLE SCROOGE PLEASE CALL HER DOWN I WAS GONNA TAKE IT BUT-"

"Calm down lass." Scrooge said. "Ah'll contact her now!" He and Della ran to the control panel and he picked up the transmitter. "Celaeno, this is Scrooge McDuck. Do ye read me lass? Over."

"Captain Celaeno here. Over."

"Lass, what are ye thinkin?! Over!"

"I am just going to orbit, then come back down! Over."

"No." said Della, taking the microphone. "Go on Celaeno! You are the best airship captain I know! You can do this! Over"

"Aye lass!" Scrooge said. "Ye can do it!"

At first, everything was just fine. Until Celaeno radioed that there was a cosmic storm. At first Della and Scrooge coaxted her onwards, but then Della said,

"Celaeno, you need to come down. This is too much! Over"

"I read you, Della Duck. I will return. Over"

However, that last bolt struck the rocket ship. And the screen went black, the last thing Della and Scrooge seeing was the fear in Celaeno's reddish eyes.

"NOO!" said Della as she desperately tried to regain contact. But no luck. "Uncle Scrooge!" she begged. "Send searchers! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"Ah'll do everything Ah can lass." he said, hugging Della.

"Oh Uncle Scrooge...This..This is all my fault. If I hadn't been fighting with Donald she never would have done this! I wish I never wanted to build that rocket..." she hung onto Scrooge and sobbed, just as Donald walked in with her eggs...

-End Flashback 3-

"But our uncle is the richest duck in the world!" snapped Dewey. "Why didn't you send more ships to search for her?!"

"Ah-" started Scrooge. but he was cut off.

"Cheap old Scrooge probably bailed out the minute it put a dent in his money bin!"

"We searched as long as we could! But I almost drove his company into bankruptcy!" Della said.

"You think Uncle Scrooge is rich now?" Donald said. "He still is but..." he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Celaeno..And the Spear Of Selene were forever lost..." Della said, her voice breaking.


	2. Celaeno?

Celaeno looked at Earth, her ears drooping slightly. She unfolded the creased photograph of three eggs, Donald, Scrooge and Della that she salvaged from the Spear Of Selene when it crashed onto the moon. A tear rolled down her bleeding cheek, making the open slash-wound sting more than it already did.

"I really miss you guys.." she said, holding the photo. Carefully, Celaeno set it down by her empty satchel, and she began to tighten a bolt on the damaged rocket ship. Her claw slipped, and the wrench scratched her hand.

"Ow!" she growled, gripping her clawed hand. Hissing, she tore off the last bit of bandage from the roll. Sitting down, she thought about Scrooge and Della as she wrapped her clawed hand..

~~Flashback 1~~

"Does that diamond really control time?" asked Della as they trudged though the jungle.

"So I was told." Celaeno answered. "But I had an encounter with the Misfortune Malachite so I am a bit more convinced."

"Aye." Scrooge said. "Tis possible."

"This is all a wild goose chase." Donald groaned.

"You mean a wild diamond chase." Scrooge joked.

Celaeno studied the map. "We're almost there."

The four of them were shocked to see that the diamond was just...There. No temple. No traps. it was there for the taking. Donald walked forward and when he picked up the Diamond-

He fell though a trap door.

Della rolled her eyes as she helped her twin brother out. The pit was not very deep, thankfully.

"Where did ye find the map?" Scrooge asked Celaeno.

"I found it in one of my old treasure chests." she said shrugging.

~~End Flashback 1~~

Celaeno tightened the bandage and stood up. She walked over to the TV screan and began to adjust the wires-For the twentith time.

There was a zap. And then blurry image.

"And Duckburg is safe once again, thanks to Scrooge McDuck, and his family!"

The parrot took off her hat, her reddish eyes growing wide as she put her wounded hand aginst the TV screen, taking care not to scratch it with her claws. "Della?" she asked.


	3. The Start Of A Mystery

It was a typical day at McDuck Mannor. A wild dart-gun war by Webby, Louie Huey and Dewey, Donald washing his laundry outside, Scrooge working at the Money Bin, Della trying to clean up the messy Houseboat and Beakly working with Duckworth to clean up the massive mansion.

Della sighed as she took some of the trash down the ramp. Her mind started to wander off and think about Celaeno, but the stench from the old hot dogs in their moldy buns snapped her back to the present very quickly. She tried not to gag as the smell came up to her beak. Donald walked by, humming and carrying his clean cloths. He smiled at his twin sister, who smiled back, after putting a clip on her beak.

"Donald, how did you not smell all this?" she asked.

"Smell what?" Donald asked.

Della sighed. It was hopeless. Her twin brother was hopeless.

Just then, the kids came busting out of the doors.  
"MOM, UNCLE SCROOGE JUST CALLED, HE NEEDS US AT THE MONEY BIN!" Dewey yelled.

"Donald, get Lunachpad and have him bring the limo around." Della said.

"Ugghhh, Uncle Scrooge needs to get a bigger car." complained Louie, who was squished with his siblings, and Uncle Donald, while Della sat in the front.

"We're almost there." she said.

"You've been saying that fooooorrrrrreeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrr." Louie whinnied.

"..Because it's true." Della said. "We're pulling up now."

Of course, when Launchpad is your driver, you have to have at least one crash. So when they pulled in, he smashed the front of the car into one of the polls.

"You have arrived at your destination." he said, opening the door for Della, then for everyone else.

"Thank you, Lunachpad." Della said.

Quickly, they descended to the top floor, where Scrooge was waiting.

"Yes Uncle Scrooge?" they all said.

"Things are busy taday, Ah could use yer help." he said.

"Oh no." groaned Louie.

Webby bumped Dewey. This was the perfect time to sneak off and explore the privet library.

"Dewey and I need to go..." Webby said.

"To the bathroom! You know, wash up!" Dewey said, awkwardly.

"Fine." Scrooge said, as the two ducklings darted off.


	4. Meanwhile...

"Uuughhhh, this Oxy-Chew gets worse with every chew!" Celaeno grumbled as she shoved some of the Spear of Selene's part around. Ten years. TEN YEARS she'd been trying to get home, and all she could remember was what did NOT work.

~~Flashback 1~~

"I'll skyrocket myself home!" Celaeno said, picking up the makeshift "jet-pack" Strapping it on, she ran forward.

"NA NA NA NA NNAAA NAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she went from singing to screaming when her attemp failed, and she landed flat on her face, scratching her cheak.

~~End flashback 1~~

Celaeno put her had to her wounded cheek. The slash was healing, but the pain was still there. But nothing stung worse then knowing she missed ten years of her friends' lives.  
She turned to the chalk-bored in her shelter and marked another line on it. Turning on her transmitter, which she'd repaired long ago. She looked at it and began to speak.

"Ten years..." she started.  
"I'm so sorry I've been gone this long. I really don't know if I can fix this...Or get home at all. Are you even receiving these transmitions? It's been so long now so I really do not know..."  
Wiping a tear aside, she spoke again.  
"I'll send these when I can...Just know, I will not stop trying to get home. I miss you all so much. Della, if you get this...Tell your family I love them. Tell your kids I'm glad you're all together."

Celaeno turned off the transmitter. She smacked her head onto the dashbored and started to cry, for the fifth time that week. She looked up at the family photograph that was taped in front of her.  
And then, she looked down at the alien-bone peg leg she had made for herself.  
"What do I do..."


	5. The Plot Thickens.

Webby and Dewey rushed down the hallways until they reached The Archives.

"I hope we find something here." Dewey said, glancing at their only clue so far.

"I'm sure something can be found here, from what we know Celaneo was very close to Della!" Webby said.

"We know they went on adventures, we know why Celaeno took the spear, but I want to know if she left anything behind. Something that she may have wanted to give to Mom."

The two ducklings walked down the rows and rows of books, until Webby noicted one book which was out of place. Pushing it back into place made a secrect door open.  
"Secret passage way! YES!" Webby said.

They entered and were stunned when they relaized the secrect room was dedicated to Celaeno.  
A few artifacts were carefully placed around, including a wooden model of an airship, with bright rainbow sails, the pink crystel cutlass, stabbed into it's marble block, and some odd treasures piled into a half-open tresure chest.

"Whoa.." Dewey said as he walked forward, his gaze falling onto a portrait of Celaeno. She had a slight smirk, a bright gleam in her red eyes and she was holding the cutlass, pointing it towards the ground.

Webby was speechless.  
"I knew that cutlass was Celaeno's..Della showed it to us." she commented. "But I had no idea about the airship...Could it still be here?"

Dewey shrugged, looking at Webby. As they began to walk out, he noticed a framed letter on the wall.

"Della,

I've taken the Spear Of Selene.

Forgive me,

Celaeno."

"It's the same letter Della told us about!" Webby yelled.

"So Celaeno took the spear before Mom could, and she got lost in the cosmic storm, leaving only the letter behind?" Dewey asked.

"And even though they tried to call her down, it was too late."

"So Mom kept Celaeno's things..Does this mean she has the airship?"

"We should tell your brothers!"

"I dunno Webby..."

"They deserve to know! Because..Honesty?"

"Fine."

They walked out, their next goal being to find Celaeno's airship.


	6. Lost Hope.

"So...My tail is now to long, and I find I'm constantly stepping on it." Celaeno said as she adjusted the transmitter's camera. "I'd cut it but I need to save my sharp objects for more...Important uses." She looked around her shelter, glancing at the scratched wall behind her. then turning back to the transmitter.

"Life is...Lonely. I'm alive and well..But I miss you all. This may be my last transmission...I mean..Over ten years and not a single ship in sight, so rescue is out of the question. And if you were getting these I know you would have sent someone up by now...Long before now."

The parrot's ears drooped and she looked at her shoulder. The short, golden sleeve had since been torn off, and the wound bandaged.

"If you get this message...Please, send something..Or someone...If you don't...Then I guess this is goodbye."

Celaeno gulped back her pain and sorrow.  
"Your...Lost Friend, Captain Celaeno."

Celaeno turned off the camera, Sighing, she dropped her head on the dash-bored and looked at the now creased, and slightly torn photograph. She then looked towards Earth.  
"I would not even fit in anymore..So much time has passed." she thought.  
As a tear rolled down her now scarred cheek, a sudden feeling of hope seemed to spark, as she saw some old plans.  
"Come on now, Celaeno, you never let anything stop you before, why start now?!"   
She stood up, grabbed her toolbox, and hopped outside.  
She knew what to do.


	7. Information

"So who should we ask about Celaeno?" Dewey asked Webby. "That is, after I tell my brothers?"

"Well, the photograph on the ship log had some other parrots in it, they must have been in her crew. The eye-patched one works in one of Uncle Scrooge's factories I think! We should ask him!" Webby answered.

"Great!" said Dewey.

"But first, we tell Huey and Louie."

"Fine."

They hurried back into the office and began to search for Louie and Huey. It was not hard to find them, despite the large place.

Dewey explained what he and Webby were doing. At first, Huey and Louie were mad that they were not told sooner, but they were glad to know now.

"I think I saw the eye-patched parrot in here not to long ago." Louie said. "He was getting some supplies."

"Did you see his name tag?" Webby asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember what it said."

"Where did you see him go?" Huey questioned.

"How should I know?" Louie says.

"Let's ask mom!" said Dewey.

The four ducklings quickly hurried off to find Della.  
A little while later, they found Della sorting some paperwork.

"Bills go here, employee files go here.." she muttered. "I hate sorting this stuff!"

"Uh, mom?" said Huey.

"Yes?" Della asked looking up with a little smile. "What can I do for your four?"

"Do you know of an eye-patched parrot who works here?" Dewey asked.

"Yes, I know him." Della answered. "His name is Mullet, and he works in the ship repairing building, down by the docks. What makes you ask?"

"Well...We wanted to know more about Celaeno..." Dewey admitted. "We were scared to ask you though because we thought it upset you."

"Oh Dewey, you and your brothers and sister, should never be afraid to ask me anything! We're a family!" she said, smiling. "Help me get this paperwork sorted and when work is done for the day, we'll go down there together!"

"Deal!" the four ducklings answered at once.


	8. Almost There

Sparks flew as Celaeno finished wielding her new peg leg, to replace her old one since the crash had destroyed it. She scraped up the fragments of emerald and some shiny metal form the Spear Of Selene and combined them, giving it a swirl design.  
As she attached new peg leg, her thoughts wandered to when she was a child. How grateful she was in Scrooge took her in...How she loved to watch him work...How wonderful it was having two other siblings. It was so much better then living with a bunch of Beagle Boys.

~Flashback~

"Uncle Scrooge! Where are you going?"  
Scrooge stopped and looked at the little parrot standing in front of him. She stood with her right leg twisted slightly, while her raspberry-colored eyes looked into his.

"The Money Bin lass. Got some work ta do."

"Can I come? Please Uncle Scrooge? I promise I'll be quite!"

Scrooge sighed reluctantly, but finally he agreed.  
"Might as well bring Della and Donald." he added.

The family of four headed out that day, arriving at their destination shortly. As they walked up to the meeting room, Celaeno looked up at the tall ceilings. She cowed slightly behind her uncle when some works passed by.

They entered the board room, and Scrooge began to speak with its three, rather creepy looking members. Donald was grumpy, Della was bored and Celaeno was quiet.  
The meeting lasted all afternoon. Finally, Scrooge started sorting paperwork. Celaeno jumped up onto a chair and watched him.

~End flashback~

Celaeno looked at Earth. She drew a sharp breath and she backed up, looking at the finished Spear Of Selene. She removed her metal brace, hoping it would be enough fuel to get her home. She limped inside the rocket ship and fired it up, blasting off the moon's surface.  
"I'm coming home now." she muttered. "Nothing is going to stop me from seeing my family!"


	9. Can It Be??

The sun was just setting as the family of ducks walked into McDuck Lumber Co.  
"Hey Mullet." Della said as she walked up to the eyepacthed parrot. His green feathers puffed up for a moment, but smoothed down.

"What can I do for you, Della?" he asked in his slightly raspy voice.

"The kids want to know about..Celaeno."

"Oh. Well, sit down and tell me what you wish to know."

Dewey sat down next to Della's legs. "What was she like?" he asked. Mullet's eye softened slightly.  
"She was everything a crew would want from a captain. Strong, fearless, yet caring and compassionate."

"Did she have any disabilities?" Huey inquired.

"Her right leg was slightly deformed, so she couldn't stand or walk properly." he answered.

"At one point, she had to use Uncle Scrooge's cane." Della added.

"We did some snooping and we know she had an airship." Webby admitted. "Do you still have it?"

Mullet and Della looked at each other, then nodded.

"Uncle Scrooge wanted to burn it out of grief, but I wanted to keep it. So..."

~~Flashback~~

Scrooge paced back and fourth in front of the massive airship. It's rainbow colored sails were folded, so it looked much more dull.

"What are we to do with it?" Donald asked.

"Maybe we can keep it an-" Della started.

"Burn it," Scrooge interrupted.

"Wait..Why?" Della asked.

"Ah said burn it." Scrooge then turned away.

"I...I don't want to burn it." Della said, her eyes filling with teardrops.

"Della, Ah'm done talking about this." Scrooge said. He then walked away.

Della turned to Donald. "Please Donald, help me hide it!"  
Donald contacted Mullet and together, the three of them hid it in an old barn. They gathered some of the tresures from it and locked them up in The Archives so they would be safe.

~~End Flashback~~

"It's been forever since any of us looked at it." Della finished. "I wonder if it's still in decent shape."

"We should find out!" Webby said jumping up.

"Yeah,to see if there's any leftover treasure."Louie added.

Mullet opened his beak to speak when the sound of a rocket interrupted them. The group looked up at the sky and watches as a rocket ship sped down to the ground, crashing behind some trees.

"Can...Can it be?" Della choked.


End file.
